


Bathing

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: McHanzo week 2017 - Day 3 Undercover | DowntimeHanzo finds Oasis to be too warm, and Jesse finds a way to relax and cool him down





	Bathing

 

Hanzo was not one to complain about temperature whether it be warm or cold, but GOD DAMN was Oasis warm. When he had agreed to this mission he didn't expect himself to be dolled up to the nines in the biggest heat wave to hit Oasis in 20 years. He and Jesse had both agreed to the mission, and while Hanzo was dying and drinking a pint of water at a time, Jesse remained un-phased by it. Hanzo’s head pounded as the man in front of him talked to the rest of the table about his plan to scam the institutions and companies in the city. Hanzo wanted to concentrate but between his head, and his constant drinking of water, which was making his stomach sick, he couldn’t focus on the mission. Out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo could spy Jesse glancing at him with worried eyes. Hanzo understood why Jesse was concerned, not because of how much danger they were in if this mission bust, but the fact that Hanzo was struggling. There was not enough wind for Hanzo and certainly not enough air conditions. His shirt was stuck to his back, the hair at his temples and the back of the neck was sticky, and making Hanzo wish there was a pool, or even a cold fountain he could jump into. His vision was blurring at the corners and his head pounded at the slightest of movement.   
_Just another hour_ , Hanzo thought to himself as he ignored Jesse’s concerned expression. Hanzo attempted to focus on the man in the red shirt but he felt Jesse lean down to whisper in his ear. Jesse’s presence was a comfort to him, but also a hinderance, he was too close in such a warm place. Hanzo had mild claustrophobia and Jesse knew about it very well.  
“Sir there is an issue with a shipment. Office is asking for assistance,” Jesse whispered the code and immediately stood back from him to let the archer breath. Hanzo nodded,  
“Thank you Joel.” He turned back to the men around the table who seemed curious as to Jesse’s interruption. Hanzo understood Jesse's concern and he was right, no point in getting hurt when they had a long time to go on the mission. Hanzo rose to his feet, summoning all his courage and training from his family to force their eyes onto his face. His stern look caught them all and he needed to say nothing to get their attention.   
“Aito?” Called one of the men.  
“Forgive me,” he began in that commanding voice that sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine. “There is an issue with one of our supply lines. I must attend the situation, if you shall need me, I will be in my hotel room.” Hanzo did not listen for any objections and followed Jesse’s lead to the private car.

  
Once Hanzo reached the hotel room he collapsed on to the bed, shutting his eyes to the light that shone through the window. Jesse walked straight for the air condition and turned it up as high as possible, he proceeded to the window where he shut the curtains to drown out the light. He watched Hanzo breath heavily on the bed and knew that he would need to take care of him. He moved to the bathroom and turned the shower on cold, he left it running while he turned to their bags and pulled out some painkillers Mercy had given them for Hanzo’s legs and a bottle of water. Walking over to Hanzo he shook his head with a smile,  
“Well, safe to say darlin’ I’m the hottest thing you can handel.” Jesse chuckled attempting to lighten the mood. Hanzo groaned and covered his face with his arm. Jesse sighed and pulled Hanzo to sit up. Hanzo kept his eyes closed while Jesse shoved the bottle and pills into his hands, while the cowboy opened the buttons of his shirt. Jesse could feel the heat coming from Hanzo’s chest as he pulled the shirt away, the archer swallowing the pills for his head. Jesse smiled as he watched Hanzo throw the bottle on to the bed and pull the shirt from his body, revealing the dragon tattoo on his arm. Jesse then began to work on his trousers and pulled them off his legs, Hanzo was out of it.  
“Oh Darlin’,” Jesse whispered as he placed a kiss on Hanzo’s knee just above his prosthetics. Jesse caressed his thigh as his other hand discarded the trousers. Standing to his feet Jesse pulled Hanzo by his wrists and into the bathroom where the shower was still running. He sat Hanzo on the side of the bath and removed his prosthetics for him. Jesse could feel how sweaty the bottom of Hanzo’s legs were, and although he was not affected by the heat as much as Hanzo, it still caused Jesse some legs. The bottom of the legs that Hanzo’s prosthetics were attached to were swollen and looked sore. Jesse caressed them as he watched Hanzo reach for the shower and place his hand under it. He smiled for the first time this after noon and gave a happy sigh as the water trickled down his arm.  
“Come on darlin’, in you get.” Jesse helped Hanzo into the bathtub before grabbing the hose of the shower and spraying his partners back. Hanzo moaned with delight and stretched his neck as the water caressed his shoulders and back.  
“So nice,” Hanzo whispered as his eyes fluttered shut again.  
“Feelin’ alright darlin’?”  
“Yes,” Hanzo smiled and leaned over to Jesse, “thank you.”  
Jesse smiled and placed the plug in the bath and let the tube to fill up with water. Jesse pushed away from the tube and stood tall, beginning to undress from his black suit and security gear. Half way through he noticed Hanzo staring at him from the tube.  
“Enjoying the view?” He chuckled and received a smile from Hanzo.  
“Indeed,” Hanzo leaned back in the bath, head resting on the side. “As you say, you are the hottest thing I can handel.” Jesse chuckled as he deliberately took his time removing his pants and boxers, revealing his muscular tanned legs covered in scars. With a deliberate sway of his hips, he strode over to the bath as Hanzo sat up once more. He shifted in the bath and Jesse climbed in behind him, once he was comfortable Hanzo leant back against Jesse’s strong chest. Jesse placed a kiss on Hanzo’s neck and shoulders, his flesh hand caressing Hanzo’s chest. Jesse enjoyed the little noises of pleasure Hanzo let slip until something nipped his finger. Looking over Hanzo’s shoulder he noticed the two noodle dragons had joined them; one resting on Hanzo’s raised knee and the other content to swim by their feet. Jesse chuckled,  
“Dragons eye? Could ‘ave sworn they were fish,” Jesse chuckled and watched the dragons swim. How many times had they joined himself and Hanzo in a bath, or even in the sink when he was saving?  
“I am inclined to believe you,”Hanzo smiled and kissed Jesse’s jaw. “Be greatful they are not children and could speak as well while they swam.” Jesse chuckled, he could imagine Hanzo and himself having two little monsters jumping into the bath with them after a long day. The screaming and giggles, not as relaxing as this would be. Jesse watched as Soba swam from the bottom of the tube to the top and climbed up his shoulder, she nuzzled his cheek before curling around his neck. Hanzo smiled and Udon climbed onto the side of the tube, curling into a ball and letting his tale dangle in the water. This was nice and peaceful. A perfect way to relax when undercover on a mission.


End file.
